witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Aryan La Valette
|Titles = Baron |Profession = Knight |Family = House of La Valette |Parents = Maria Louisa La Valette Old Baron La Valette |Relative = Anaïs La Valette Boussy La Valette |Voice = Theo Devaney |Appears_games = }}Aryan La Valette was the son of Maria Louisa La Valette and "Old Baron La Valette" and the half-brother of Anaïs and Boussy. Aryan initially appeared during the castle assault part of the Prologue, where Geralt can kill him and his men, duel him to the death or force him to surrender. Should Geralt choose to kill him, that is the end of their interaction. If he surrenders during his encounter with Geralt, he appears in the quest The Dungeons of the La Valettes where he is a fellow prisoner in the castle dungeon, and later still, in Chapter III, Geralt encounters him again in Loc Muinne. Associated quests *The Dungeons of the La Valettes *At the Fore Journal entry : Baroness La Valette's eldest child, Aryan, was beyond all doubt her and the old baron's son. Raised to be a knight, he sought to uphold the virtues of this state, valuing courage and valor, and striving by his every deed to embody them. He must have felt extreme discomfort by the conflict that engulfed him, as at its roots lay his mother's and family's honor, pitted against widely discussed rumors of a love affair between the Baroness and King Foltest. Though the situation was dire, the young knight valiantly commanded the defense of his family's castle, intending to give not an inch of ground. :If Geralt persuades him to surrender during the Prologue: ::Seeing that further resistance was hopeless, Aryan yielded, laid down his arms and placed himself at the king's mercy. ::Unfortunately, he could not count on it after Foltest's death, and only Geralt's intervention saved him from torture and disgrace. ::Honor prevented the proud youth from fleeing his family seat while it was in enemy hands. Aryan made a decision that meant certain death for himself, but he nevertheless made it without hesitation, sealing with his sacrifice the bloodiest chapter ever in La Valette family annals. ::Imagine the witcher's surprise when he learned that the heroic youth had survived after all and then turned to King Radovid of Redania for help in finding his sister, Anaïs. :If Geralt kills him and his men during the Prologue: ::Faced with a choice, Aryan preferred to die leading his men in battle than to stain his honor by yielding to Foltest. :If Geralt duels him during the Prologue: ::Seeking to save his soldiers' lives, Aryan decided to do or die. He faced the witcher in a duel and died by his hand. Trivia * Aryan has La Valette's crest tattooed on the left side of his chest. * During the talk with Aryan the man reveals that his nanny used to tell him stories about Geralt when he had a trouble sleeping as a boy. Aryan especially liked the one about the witcher's encounter with Renfri and her rogues. * During the quest The Dungeons of the La Valettes, a note can be found in the executioner's chambers if you use the door where Aryan and his guards come out before Aryan knocks them unconscious. The note is entitled as 'Aryan la Valette's confession': "I, Aryan la Valette, do solemnly swear that I did sire and am father to the children Anaise and Boussy, hereto considered my siblings. Aryan la Valette". Considering that in this section of the dungeon there is a Scribe along with the Executioner, it is quite possible that the note is a forgery to incriminate Aryan with the crime of incest by claiming he's confessed to siring his own brother and sister. This would also take his siblings rights to the throne away as they would no longer be the king's children. Videos File:Aryan La Valette (The Witcher 2) Full HD File:Aryan La Valette in Loc Muinne (The Witcher 2) Full HD Gallery Witcher2-aryan-defending-the-castle.png|Defending La Valette Castle Tw2 - Geralt Killing Aryan La Valette.png|Geralt kills Aryan Dungeons-of-la-valette-002.png|Geralt saves Aryan Arian Geralt screen.jpg|In the Dungeons. Tw2 aryan burning castle.png|Burning the Castle cs:Arjan La Valette de:Arjan La Valette fr:Aryen de La Valette it:Aryan La Valette pl:Arjan La Valette ru:Ариан Ла Валетт Category:The Witcher 2 characters Category:Humans Category:The Witcher 2 Prologue Category:The Witcher 2 Chapter III Category:The Witcher 3 mentioned-only characters